


I Like The Way You Smile (I Might Just Bite Your Lip)

by SereneCalamity



Series: The Marauders [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer lyrics, Alternate Universe - Bands, Anal Sex, And with feelings, Boys Kissing, Concerts, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Harry's got eyes for no one but Draco, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Make Up, Oral Sex, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Draco was starting to smile more, and Harry liked that.





	I Like The Way You Smile (I Might Just Bite Your Lip)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated this! Here we go!  
> Disclaimer: This isn't edited yet, sorry, it'll come! The title comes from I Like That by Static Revenger & Richard Vission.

" _Thinking 'bout you lots lately. Have you been eating breakfast alone like me? Thinking 'bout you lots lately_..." Harry Potter grinned as he drifted off and let the screams of their audience wash over him. He glanced over at Draco Malfoy, who was already looking back at him with a grin, and Harry felt his stomach flip before looking back out at the crowd as Draco started singing.

" _Is it bad that I'm hoping that you're broken? Is it bad that I'm wishing you're still broken?_ " Draco's voice was soft and soothing, something that melded together well with Pansy Parkinson's rough one, Ron Weasley's deep one and then Harry's one, which was strong and smooth, enticing. " _Is it weird that I'm drunk and on my sofa? Is it weird that I'm naked on my sofa?_ "

" _I know I'm the stupid one who ended it. And now I'm the stupid one regretting it. It took me a couple drinks to admit it. I know I'm the stupid one_ ," Pansy sung into her microphone that was set up over her keyboard.

" _Thinking 'bout you lots lately_ ," all four band members sung, although even with their voices being projected through speakers all around the arena, they were nearly drowned out by the shouts of their audience and fans, screaming the words back. There was sweat dripping down Harry's forehead, sweat that had slipped under the silvery braid that he had pushed in his hair to keep his fringe back from his forehead. At the last stroke of the guitar on the chorus, he swiped a hand over his face, undoubtedly smudging some of his make up that their make up ladies had meticulously applied before they had gone on stage.

Pansy was the one who had written most of this song, even though Harry had the lead vocals, so when they had ended it, she was the one who addressed the crowds, shouting out their thank yous and giving a brief overview of the song. She laughed about some guy that she had been hung up on when she had written it, who was long gone now, thriving in the spotlight. She wasn't good when it came to interviews, but she was perfect on stage, and Draco couldn't stop his proud smile as there were laughs from the audience at something she said.

"Here you go," Harry said quietly, handing Draco a bottle half filled with water, and Draco took it gratefully, swallowing a few mouthfuls and then splashing some on his face. He had more make up on that Harry, but it was expensive stuff, and water proof, so it was only a little smeared. He had something a little glittery and gold on his lips, and then the similar colours around his eyes and dusting his cheekbones, along with heavy eyeliner. With his blonde hair and delicate bone structure, it made him look almost fragile, even though Harry knew that he was anything but.

Draco was stronger than anyone else Harry knew, even if he couldn't acknowledge that himself.

Harry took the bottle back from Draco, their fingers brushing together as they did so, and Draco gave Harry a small smile before the lights shifted and the spot light dropped, indicating that they start the next song. Draco swallowed, because this song was one that he had helped Pansy with, one late night a couple of months ago, and it had been hard. It hadn't been hard to get the lyrics out, but it had been a hard song, because Draco had felt them, and he could tell that Pansy could as well. Harry knew that it had been hard because Draco had told him about it, before he had crawled into his bed once they had finished the song, and tugged Harry's arm tight around him.

But that was all part of what they did; putting what they felt onto paper and then presenting it to the world, no matter how hard it was.

Harry looked over at Draco, and the blonde chewed down on his lower lip as his fingers plucked out the first few chords of the song.

" _I saw you looking brand new overnight_ ," Harry began, his voice low and a little gravelly. " _And I caught you looking too, but you didn't look twice. You look happy. Oh, mmm_ ," Harry hummed and he could hear it coming back from their audience. " _You look happy, ohh._ "

" _Flashing back to New York City_ ," Draco's voice joined together with Harry's, and the brunette turned slightly to grin at him as he played his own guitar, singing into the microphone on the stand in front of him. " _Changing flights so you stay with me. Remember thinking that I got this right_."

All four of them joined in on the chorus, taking turns with lines before joining together, Pansy's voice beautiful and lilting as she sung out the last line.

" _I hope you lie, lie, lie, lie, lie to me_ ," she dipped her head, looking back at the keys of the keyboard in front of her. Harry saw the way that Draco was looking over at her, checking in, making sure that she was okay. They'd only sung this song live a couple of times, although it was going to be happening a lot more, given they had a tour coming up for their album that had been dropped last month which this song was on. Harry moved into the next verse, Ron's voice mingling with his over a few words, and then Draco's coming in strong pre-chorus.

Most of the time they were on stage, it felt like time was suspended and they were trapped inside this bubble with just their music and their fans, and Harry never wanted it to be over.

But some of the time...Draco would look over at him with dark eyes that would get caught in the spinning lights and Harry really,  _really_  just wanted to reach over and wrap a hand around the back of Draco's neck and draw him in tightly for a kiss.

Their concert finishes around eleven and when they run off stage, sweat is making their shirts stick to their bodies and Pansy was laughing and had one arm thrown around Draco's shoulder and the other around Ron's and Harry was skipping in front of them and everything was just really  _good_. Their manager, Nymphadora Tonks, grinned and congratulated them all for a good show, her brightly coloured lilac hair swinging around her face as she hugged them all, giving them kisses on the cheek, and then they were being moved on quick to hair and make up because they had to go on to an interview afterwards.

It was nearly one in the morning before Draco and Harry got back to Harry's apartment. Ron had given Harry a knowing look before he had gotten out of the limo, as though he knew that Draco wasn't going to be going back to his own place, but Harry hadn't said anything. Ron had been his best friend since he had been seven, and even though they had never talked about what was going on between himself and Draco, he  _knew_. It wasn't something that Harry could hide when he felt this strongly about someone.

"You were fucking amazing on stage," Harry sighed into Draco's mouth as they fell through the door when Harry finally managed to unlock it and Draco laughed, the sound making Harry's heart beat faster in his chest. The blonde didn't laugh often enough, and so Harry always counted it as a win when he managed to hear the musical sound. Although, it had been happening more and more often over the past few months, and Harry was so happy about that. "So—" Harry bit at Draco's bottom lip. "Fucking—" his mouth dropped lower, sucking at a spot on his jaw. "Amazing." His nose followed the line of Draco's sharp jaw, until he reached Draco's ear, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin there and biting gently.

"Shit," Draco muttered, grabbing at the shirt Harry was wearing, pulling at the buttons. It was more a blouse than a normal button down, silk and brightly coloured, pretty similar to one that Draco had worn a few weeks ago, actually. "Get—get this off," he grumbled and Harry laughed, pulling the shirt out of his jeans, helping Draco with the buttons as they stumbled into his apartment.

A lot of the time that they were together when they were in their home city, they were at Draco's. Draco felt more comfortable there, and Harry never wanted Draco to feel anything but. But Harry liked it when they were at his place, he liked seeing Draco in his kitchen and going to sleep in his bed.

"Wait," Draco suddenly said, putting a hand on Harry's bare chest, breathing heavily. Harry blinked at him, eyelids a little sticky from the dark make up that ringed his eyes and the heavy mascara he was wearing. Harry didn't make any further moves, waiting for Draco to say whatever it was he had to say. "I..." he took in a deep breath, and it was clear that he was nervous about whatever it was he had to say, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, the sheen of his lip gloss nearly completely gone, licked right off. "There's something that I wanted to say to you, before we all...You know, go home for Christmas." The concert that they had just performed was the last one for the year, the last one until their tour kicked off in mid January.

"Yeah, baby?" Harry murmured, reaching up a finger to gently push away some blonde strands of hair that were hanging down in front of Draco's eyes.

"I think that we..." Draco took in a deep breath, and Harry could almost hear Draco counting down from ten, something that he had started doing recently, since he had started seeing his new therapist, a couple of months ago. Actually, it was just after their weekend away at a music festival, which was when things between them seemed to become more serious. "I think that we should tell Pansy and Ron. About us." Harry stared at Draco for a moment, to see if there was anything else that he wanted to say, but it looked as though Draco was holding his breath nervously, waiting for Harry's response.

"I think that sounds perfect," Harry agreed softly, leaning forward and brushing his nose against Draco's nose. Draco's body relaxed at that, and Harry was glad, glad that he could feel the tension releasing. "You want to tell Pansy and I'll tell Ron?" Draco nodded. Harry lifted his hand to touch his fingertips against Draco's face. Both of them were still wearing a lot of make up, what they had had put on for stage, and then what they had had applied when they had to go to their interview after. Harry's finger gently trailed across the foundation and glitter on Draco's cheek, just underneath his eye, and Draco's eyes fluttered shut.

They weren't  _boyfriends_ , there wasn't a label for what they were, but what they had was definitely becoming more serious.

They were exclusive.

Harry hadn't been interested in anyone else in a long time, even before he and Draco had actually started fooling around, he'd been focused on his career and what  _The Marauders_  were building together, and honestly, Draco had been the only one that was really on his radar. And then once they had actually started sleeping together, there hadn't been anyone else. Draco had been dealing with a lot—he still  _did_  deal with a lot, given mental health and addiction was something that had to be worked on, every single day—and so Harry had never wanted to put any type of restrictions on what they had, he had just wanted to look after Draco, make him feel good and looked after. But after the music festival, Draco had admitted that he'd been a bit jealous when he had seen Harry dancing with someone he'd known back in high school. And so they'd talked, and Draco had tried a new therapist, and the next thing Harry knew, Draco was asking if they could make what they had exclusive.

Which he was more than eager to do.

"Okay," Harry murmured, his hand dropping from where it had been tracing Draco's face, both hands going to Draco's hips as he started walking the blonde backwards, the dim lights of the apartment making Draco's skin glow a beautiful golden colour. They reached the kitchen and Harry's hands tightened on Draco's hips, easily lifting him up and putting him on the counter top, stepping between his legs and resting his hands on Draco's thighs. "Okay," he repeated. "You tell Pansy and I'll tell Ron, and then we'll both tell Tonks when we get back and she'll help us figure out whatever else we need to do." Draco sucked in a sharp breath at that, and Harry understood it.

They really didn't want to make this a public thing, and Draco more than anyone had dealt with backlash from the press and knew how vicious they could be, so Harry knew that Draco was worried. But it had been close to nine months now, that there had been this  _thing_  between them, and they really should have told their manager earlier, even if they hadn't told their friends. Just in case something had gotten out and needed to be controlled.

"It'll be okay," Harry whispered, giving Draco's thighs a light squeeze. Draco didn't say anything for a moment, looking down at Harry's big hands on his thighs, before he looked back up, and Harry could see that the look in his eyes and shifted a bit.

"I know," he murmured. "You've got me, right?" He gave Harry a crooked smile, blinking his big grey eyes up at Harry and Harry could swallowed hard before nodding. Draco leaned forward, pressing his lips against Harry's, and the brunette returned the pressure without a second thought, one hand lifting to cup Draco's jaw. The tension that had been there before; in the dressing room, on the stage, in the limo, as they were coming up the elevator and kissing as they stumbled into Harry's apartment—it returned full force and Draco's hips bucked upward as the hand on his lap slowly slid toward his groin. He was still wearing the ridiculous leather pants that he had been wearing on stage, which were practically painted on, and it was  _so obvious_  how hard he was, and Harry's hand rubbed firmly over his cock. " _Fuck_ ," Draco hissed.

"I wanna get my mouth on you, D," Harry murmured, pressing a few last kisses to Draco's jaw. "And then I'm gonna fuck you, yeah?"

"Yeah," Draco sighed as he tipped his head back. Harry's fingers went to the button and zipper of the leather pants, quickly undoing them and then his hand slipped inside, pushing past the thin pair of briefs that Draco was wearing to grasp his cock. " _Fuck_ ," Draco groaned again as Harry pumped his hand a few times before leaning forward. Harry's lips were still a little sticky from the gloss he had been wearing—it was expensive and water-proof and apparently that also translated to kiss proof—and Harry wondered if Draco's cock would have the slightly pink stains around it. Draco wound his lithe fingers through Harry's gelled hair, giving it a tug, encouraging him forward, and Harry began to move faster, his tongue sliding down Draco's cock, getting further and further down. He could feel the head of Draco's cock hitting against the back of his throat, and if his gag reflex was still alive, he was sure he would be jerking at this point, but Harry still managed to swallow down a bit further, breathing in deeply through his nose.

"Fuck, baby," Harry mumbled, his voice sounding wrecked and strained as he pulled off and shoved up Draco's shirt so that his abdomen was on display, and he littered it with kisses and bites, feeling Draco squirm on the bench underneath him. Draco braced his hands on the bench and thrust his hips upward, clearly trying to move Harry's attention back to the apex of his legs rather than to his stomach and Harry couldn't help but smile against Draco's smile. He sucked at the sensitive skin next to Draco's belly button, thinking for the umpteenth time about how good Draco would look with a little jewel there, and then he moved again, his lips closing around Draco's cock.

" _Shit_!" Draco gasped, fingers clenching harder in Harry's hair, to almost a painful point, as Harry licked at the precome that was leaking from the slit of his head, and then sunk almost all the way down, his nose pressing against Draco's pubic bone and a high pitched whine came from the blonde that went straight to Harry's cock and made it throb in his jeans. He kept working, moving his head up and down and curling his tongue whenever his mouth reached the head, and Draco was rocking back and forth, making it very clear that he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm. But Harry kept going, pushing Draco to his limits, because he had been with Draco long enough to know how far he could be pushed. He pulled off, just as Draco's moans shifted to little, cut off sighs, straightening up before pushing his lips against the blondes. Draco groaned into his mouth, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and pulling him in close.

"C'mon, baby," Harry murmured, not pulling back enough for their lips to be parted, his mouth forming the words against Draco's. "Let me take you to the bedroom." Draco nodded a few times in response, his cheeks flushed as he focused back on kissing Harry, his arms going around Harry's neck to make sure he was secure as Harry's arms went around him and easily picked him up, taking him off the kitchen bench and carrying him in his solid arms. Draco sucked at the spot just under Harry's ear as he was carried into the bedroom. Harry didn't pause to turn on the light, just letting them be guided by the lights coming from the other room, through the door, and he put Draco down on the edge of the bed.

"Come here," Draco mumbled as he reached up for Harry, and even in the shadows, Harry could see the small, coy smile on Draco's face. Whatever had shifted inside Draco since the music festival, since they had started talking and opening up more, since Draco had accepted that he had been jealous and whatever else that entailed, he seemed a lot lighter, and Harry was loving the little smiles and laughs that had been happening a lot more recently.

"God," Harry mumbled, pushing Draco's shoulders until he was laying backwards on the bed and Harry crawled over him. "I fucking love your smile." He dropped kisses over Draco's face, his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, before finally reaching his mouth, and Draco responded eagerly, grabbing at Harry's jeans and belt, trying to undo the buckle. His cock was still hard and wet from where it was pressed between the opening of his leather jeans, outside of his briefs, and the rough graze of the denim against him made his toes curl. Draco pushed at his shoulder until Harry rolled over and let Draco sit across his hips. Harry reached up a finger, the nail painted a blood red colour, and he touched the corner of Draco's lips. "I fucking love your smile," he repeated and even though it was just a cheesy comment, Draco couldn't stop the way that the smile just stretched a little more. Harry returned the smile with one of his own, teeth showing and nose scrunching up, the stud he had recently gotten in his nose glittering up at Draco.

Draco shuffled back on Harry's thighs, so that he could finish unbuckling Harry's belt, and then began tugging down his jeans, and pulled off his own, and then the two rid themselves of their clothes until their bodies were completely naked and Draco was still on top.

"Move up," Draco mumbled, lifting himself up to let Harry move. Harry shuffled up the bed until his head was resting on his pillows and Draco moved up after him, and Harry groaned, tipping his head back as his cock pressed against Draco's thigh. Draco reached over and pulled open the drawer of the bedside table, fumbling around inside, making a face as his hand landed on a pack of cigarette's because Harry was meant to be quitting, and Harry just gave him a sheepish smile as he realized what he had done, before getting the lube and straightening up.

"You want me to open you?" Harry mumbled against Draco's skin as he dropped the lube onto the bed and fell forward against Harry. Draco just nodded as they kissed and Harry's hand fumbled around for the lube, awkwardly flicking open the lid with his thumb, but then needing to stop before he was able to pour any onto his fingers. His free hand ghosted up and over Draco's back, trailing delicately over the knobs of his spine, digging in lightly at his shoulder and at the back of his neck and Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, his body pliant against the brunette's. His hand trailed back down, grabbed a handful of Draco's ass and squeezing and Draco moaned again, arching his back, pressing his chest firmly against Harry's. "Move back for a sec, D," Harry murmured and Draco let out an unhappy whine but he did so, and Harry quickly moved both hands, pouring some lube onto his fingers and then dropping the bottle back to the bed as he reached down, behind Draco.

" _Shit_ ," Draco's back arched again as Harry's first finger breached him. They had had sex last night as well, so he was a little loose, and it wasn't long before Draco was able to slip a second, thick finger inside Draco and Draco let out a breathy sigh as he almost sat up, hands braced on Harry's chest and pressed down further on Harry's fingers. Harry slowly began moving his fingers in and out, spreading them gently inside Draco, still taking his time even though Draco wasn't as tight as usual, making sure Draco wasn't experiencing any type of pain. When the tip of his third finger pressed against Draco's entrance, Draco shuddered, fingernails turning in on Harry's chest, digging in, and when he slid the three fingers in, Harry chewed down on his bottom lip at the pain in his chest.

"You feel so good, babe," Harry murmured as he slid the three fingers inside Draco and the blonde keened before falling forward, knocking the breath out of Harry as their lips came together again. Their kiss was messy as Harry pushed the three fingers inside Draco, a little quicker now that Draco's body was just  _accepting_  them inside, and Draco moved his hips downward to meet Harry's hand, letting out little moans into Harry's mouth, that the dark haired man swallowed greedily. The hand that wasn't working on Draco's ass was resting on his back, gently stroking and scratching, feeling the little shivers that were running through his lovers body.

"I'm ready, Harry—just..." Draco wiggled his hips a little, and then sighed as the angle of Harry's fingers changed. He shivered and sighed, dropping his head so that it was resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned his fingers, the pads purposefully pressing down on a certain spot inside Draco that sent sparks through his body and made his skin tighten and his nipples harden even more. "Come  _on_ , Harry," Draco mumbled and Harry pulled his fingers out with a slick sound and reached for the lube again.

"You want me to use a condom?" Harry asked, nipping at the shell of Draco's ear playfully, feeling the shiver run through him. Draco shook his head and responded by biting down on Harry's shoulder.

"We got nowhere to be tomorrow. I don't mind feeling you drip out of me while we're watching TV in bed in the morning," he replied and it was Harry's turn to shiver and Draco laughed because he knew exactly what it was that he was doing but Harry honestly couldn't bring himself to retaliate much past a pinch to Draco's ass, because if this was a way for him to get Draco to laugh, then he would take it. Harry made to reach for the lube again, but then Draco was reaching behind him, circling his fingers around the base of Harry's cock and directing it upward.

"Fuck," Harry's fingers went to Draco's hips and it was his turn to curl his fingers in, digging into the sensation skin there and Draco's eyes closed as the head of Harry's cock pressed past the ring of muscles. Harry drew in a sharp breath, fingers pressing in so hard that there were going to bruises blooming tomorrow as Draco straightened back up again, hands back of Harry's chest as he used his thighs to hold himself up as he slowly began to sink down onto Harry's cock. Harry's eyes rolled back as he felt Draco clench around him, his warmth slowly enveloping Harry. "Shit, D...You always feel so  _good_..." he managed to loosen one hand on Draco's hand to reach up slowly, scratching his nails over the ladder of Draco's ribs and flick his nipple. The sudden change in simulation made Draco's body jerk and he slipped the rest of the way down Harry's cock, his ass resting on Harry's thighs. " _Fuck_!" Harry cried out.

" _Harry_ ," Draco whined as he ground his hips down, feeling Harry's cock touching him in all the right places, his toes curling where they were pressing against Harry's thighs. "Fuck, Harry—come  _on_ , fuck me..." Harry jerked his hips up, and Draco's body jolted in response to the movement and his hands slipped so that they were on Harry's shoulders rather than his chest. His hair was flopping forward, and even in the shadows, Harry could make out the glittering of the make up on Draco's cheeks.

Harry pressed a hand to Draco's lower back, the other coming up to cup Draco's face and drawing him down so that their lips were together again. Harry kept moving, thrusting up into Draco and pressing Draco down to meet him with his hand on Draco's back, and Draco just whimpered and went with it, his body loose and pliant, allowing Harry to guide his movements and control their kiss. In a twist of their bodies, Harry rolled them over so that Draco was laid out on the bed, his head on a pillow, and Harry was on top, hitching one arm underneath Draco's thigh and pulling it upward, changing their angle and pushing more firmly into Draco.

"Oh,  _shit_!" Draco gasped as Harry tilted Draco's body _just so_ , and he was hitting Draco's prostate everytime he pushed all the way home, and Draco shook, his mouth just open, no longer really kissing Harry back, just breathing against him. His whole body was shaking, everytime there was pressure applied to his prostate, and everytime Harry's teeth closed around his bottom lip, and everytime a big hand squeezed his thigh just on the right side painfully.

So always.

Draco just kept shaking in Harry's arms, against his body and his mouth.

"Let go, baby," Harry whispered, the hand on his back scratching and slipping, grabbing a handful of ass. "Just let go." Draco was trying to move, he was doing something with his hips that was going against the pressure of Harry's hand down on his ass, looking for friction against Harry's stomach. Harry helped him moved, sliding him up and down with a thumb digging into his back and his other fingers wrapped around his ass, and it wasn't long before Draco's breaths were completely uneven and he was clenching like a vice around Harry. Harry thrust one last time, grinding up inside Draco, against his prostate, and then Draco was gasping and coming all over Harry's stomach.

"Harry...Shit, sweetheart," he mumbled, his sweaty forehead against Harry's, nose pressing against the side of Harry's, and it only takes Harry a few more short thrusts before he was coming as well, emptying himself inside Draco.

They didn't even bother really cleaning up after. Like Draco had said, neither of them had anything on tomorrow. They could sleep in the dirty sheets and blankets and take time to change them tomorrow after they had woken up. Not that he couldn't have had the cleaner change them if he as away, but it was as good an excuse as any to just curl up together, Harry's legs tucking behind Draco's and wrapping an arm around his waist. Just as they were dropping off to sleep, he playfully tickled Draco's stomach and Draco gave a tired laughed, shoving his shoulder back to try and dissuade him.

" _Sto-op_ ," Draco grunted and Harry just grinned, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Draco's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> So this series has two more parts to it before it's concluded, although they may be two-parts each. I'm also working on a college/non-magic fic...I just really want Draco in fuzzy pink sweatshirts and pink nail polish and kind of a stoner Harry falling completely in love with him? I dunno...Haha. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
> Twitter: CalamitySerene


End file.
